A Question of Ethics
by Meeoh-My
Summary: A young woman's involvement in the battle for Mission City puts her in the radar of the Autobots, who are following the trail of what looks like Allspark readings. While convincing her to leave with them, their principles are challenged and examined. No pairings.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a weird leap from my other story, but it's something I've been pondering for a while. I've noticed in a lot of other stories that feature interaction, no matter how brief, between the Cybertronian and Human characters the Cybertronians often get a free pass with how they treat the Human characters because they are awesome fighting robots. Although I love me some robot battle action and usually just ignore it to get to the plot or fight scenes, it sometimes sticks in my mind that they get away with it. Plus I love reading other stories that examine relationships but I don't see many, so I've decided to throw my hat into the ring with this style and hope that I don't get eaten alive for it. I'd like to warn people though that since this is a mostly analysis story the plot will be loose and mostly interaction-driven, focusing on the motivations and morals of characters and will probably be very, _very_ boring.

Rating: T

Fandom: Transformers (Movie-verse)

Pairing(s): None

Warning(s): Mostly analytical story on the relationship of the Transformers and their relationship with Humans, so it might be really boring for most readers. That said, another warning might be that this is full of opinions and possibly incorrect conclusions made by me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, only Maria.

-Chapter One-

The sun rose as it often did over the quiet California terrain. The early morning fog seeped into the dirt, and distorted the slowly growing rays of light into a peaceful glow. A young woman named Maria Ramirez drifted about her small house in the otherwise devoid of settlement land, going through her morning ritual of brewing coffee and preparing breakfast. She sat down at her sparse wood kitchen table, a hot cup of joe in one hand and a newspaper in the other. As she read she tucked her dark, shaggy hair behind her ear, brushing the large, ugly scar running down the right side of her face as she did. She got it during the confusing and chaotic incident in Mission City over two years ago. Maria never quite figured out exactly what events took place that fateful day, but the things she was able to remember amidst the smoke and glaring explosions had rocked her to the core. While trying to escape to safety, she had been unfortunate enough to stumble across and witness the terrifying last moments of an apparently epic battle. Although most of her memories of that day were murky, the image of a dark, hulking metal being towering menacingly over a young boy with a glowing cube thrust out before him had forever been burned into her mind. After that though, all Maria recalled was a blinding flash and searing pain, then numb darkness. When she came to she was lying bandaged in a hospital bed, her family gazing down at her with worry in their eyes.

When the government covered it all up with some cock and bull story about "malfunctioning military drones" or something, Maria became more disillusioned than she already was, questioning her entire worldview, and isolated herself from society. She bought a dingy place in the middle of nowhere with a garage so she could keep working as a mechanic. While her lifestyle wasn't glamorous, exciting, or financially lucrative, she was content. She only ever made enough to get by, but she was never one for luxuries in the first place, preferring the basics over unnecessary creature comforts.

Maria finished her coffee and the newspaper and stood, mentally organizing all the errands she would have to run today, all of which involved going into town. She headed for her keys, passing the microwave along thew way. But before she could get very far, a sudden shooting pain emanating from her scar stunned her. Her old wound had ached at times, like when it's raining or it's cold outside, but never had it hurt like this. While she was still reeling, the microwave started to spark and run, almost as if it was being overpowered. After a few seconds of confusion, the device sputtered and died, a small stream of smoke billowing out from it. Maria, now recovered, could only stand motionless in shock. Her mind processed the bizarre incident slowly, each deduction trickling like molasses into place. Denial seeping in, the young woman concluded with a shake of her head that the two incidents were entirely unrelated, and now she needed a new microwave. She blindly grabbed for her keys and swept out the door and headed for her old truck, rubbing her face in befuddlement.

* * *

Several hundred miles away, Autobot leader Optimus Prime stood in front of a large electronic screen, monitoring the data that flowed across it when he saw the oddest energy blip appear before his optics. It only lasted a few seconds before it disappeared as if nothing was there in the first place. The large being's metallic brows furrowed together and he began analyzing and processing the readings the computer managed to pick up. The Autobot leader leaned forward, examining the data he received. He hummed thoughtfully to himself and stood back, regarding the screen.

"Hmm..." he hummed to himself in the otherwise empty room. He leaned forward, placing his hands on the table, ready for a night of deciphering the readings and preparing his report.

-End Chapter One-

A/N: How many people did i loose so far, huh? Well, I hope to get at least a little feedback on it. I've learned from my other story that I'll have to beg for reviews, so please, _pleeeease _be so kind as to tell me what you think! I'm open to harsh critique and suggestions if you're up to it! Also: if anyone wants to see what Maria looks like, check my profile for a link to a picture of her. Just so ya know.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Gonna move slow after this one.

Rating: T (at the most for now)

Fandom: Transformers (Movie-verse)

Pairing(s): None

Warning(s): See first chapter.

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

-Chapter Two-

Maria slowly placed her supplies on the counter in her regular supply store and pulled out her wallet. The cashier took stock of the distracted woman's expression and voiced his concern.

"Yeh feelin' alright, Maria? Yer lookin' a bit pale t'day," the grayed man asked in his trucker-peppered accent.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Frank. Just having an off-day, that's all," Maria replied, brow creased with mild tension from that morning's scare. Frank's bushy eyebrow raised slightly, but instead of pressing he merely grunted in acknowledgment, handing her back her change.

"Well, jes' keep safe then. See yeh later, Maria," he waved goodbye as the scarred woman picked up her things and left.

"Yeah... See you later, Frank," she bid him farewell and walked out to her custom-restored vintage pickup truck, tossing the bag of supplies in the passenger's seat. As she pulled out of the parking lot and turned into traffic her mind wandered back to the morning's incident. She was trying not to dwell on it, but Maria could not help but wonder. The thought occurred that she still needed a microwave, so she took a detour to the nearest appliance store.

* * *

After buying herself a new microwave (cheap one, of course) Maria's drive home was nearly uneventful. That is, until her burn scar shocked her with pain again while on the road. It was less severe than before, but bad enough to make her swerve into thankfully empty lanes. While the pain subsided to a dull ache, the truck's radio crackled into static, jumping stations as it did. Eventually, like the microwave before it, the device fizzled and burned out. While the radio's music faded, the young woman had pulled over, hand instinctively covering her scar. She stared at the dead equipment, attempting to comprehend the situation. She recognized the pattern that was beginning to develop, but she was still unwilling to pass it off as anything but coincidence. _'Guess... I guess it wasn't as fixed as I thought it was,' s_he mentally rationalized.

* * *

Over the next few days, similar quandaries grew in frequency and degree. Maria's willful disregard of the relation between her scar pain and multiple electrical issues in her home cost her her cellphone, mp3 player, small kitchen t.v./radio, miscellaneous appliances, her fridge, several light bulbs, and the engine of a car brought in for a broken window. By now her veil of denial was falling fast and she was forced to face the possibility that something was happening. There was only one question on her mind as she sat at her kitchen table with her carefully made cup of coffee in her hands:

_'Why does this stupid shit keep happening to _me?_'_

* * *

"Autobots," Optimus Prime addressed his Cybertronian warriors and several human soldiers in a large bunker that NEST converted into their meeting base, "I have observed, over the past several weeks, a series of phenomena caught on our radar," he gestured to the large scanning system behind him. "After analyzing the data received from each small flare, I have determined that it's energy readings are similar to Allspark levels." At this announcement, a collective murmur swept through both human and Cybertronian soldiers. Aside from a few tiny shards, they had been sure their sacred relic had been totally obliterated in the fight. The droning ceased when the Autobot leader held up his robotic hand as a call for silence. "Yes, it is very surprising news. Additional investigation led to the conclusion that they are occurring in a sparsely populated area in the middle of the Earth community called Inyo, California. The narrowed down range is occupied by one human within an otherwise empty 10 mile radius." While Optimus delivered his findings, he switched through screens of satellite maps of California using a large computer behind him. When he reached the topic of the single human resident, the camera zoomed into a grainy areal view of a lone roof. "The human female," he continued, "is named Maria Ramirez. It is unknown why or how the outbursts are connected to her." He turned to face his men. "In any case, a dispatch team will be requested to locate and recruit - or arrest - her in order to find out." The peterbilt-in-disguise's bright blue optics swept over each occupant in the room. "Be prepared for anything. She might be working covertly for a potential enemy. She may not even be aware of what is going on. I want this handled as smoothly as possible. We must tread lightly, at first." He turned and addressed his team directly for his last order, emphasizing the end words, "I need those I bring with me on this mission to be able to act _delicately_." Optimus stood straighter, aura of authority increasing.

"Autobots, roll out."

-End Chapter Two-

A/N: You know, despite sitting on this story for months, now that I see it here I keep thinking of things to make it better, but it's a little too late to be changing the whole format now. Ah, well. Once again, I'm begging for reviews; critiques and suggestions too!


End file.
